Kiss Me
by inverted.typo
Summary: A multitude of instances and scenarios in which Kimizuki and Yoichi really are just hungry for kisses. There's no consistent timeline or au. Each scenario is independent of the other! There is a smut scene.


It's amazing how such a little gesture can mean so much. Its concept is relatively simple, and even a bit strange if you think about it, yet, it takes on so many flavors and types and kinds that it can go beyond just a simple gesture. Thinking about all the ways they can happen, you slowly come to realize how magical a kiss really can be.

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit.

They had slept straight through their alarms and now they were running an unaffordable forty minutes late. Kimizuki cursed bitterly as he had to skip his morning shower, instead settling to shoving his head under hot running water to try to make up for the lack of fresh hygiene. Yoichi was frantic as he scrambled to shove a file cabinet's worth of papers and folders into his twenty pound satchel. The rest of their morning routine was an absolute blur of a whirlwind, the two dancing around each other in hopes of not slowing the other down.

Clothes were yanked on violently, hair brushed feverishly and the single thought of any type of breakfast had been tossed out the window. Tupperware full of last night's leftovers were stuffed into bags. Laptop cords were wound tightly before being shoved into a side pocket. Coffee was a gift from the heavens as they poured the hot liquid into their designated thermoses, sweeteners and creams being tossed in almost carelessly.

As they hastily tried to organize themselves to get out of the house as soon as they could, they called to each other to keep the unbelievable pace at least somewhat manageable.

"Don't forget your phone this time."

"Remember, I'm staying late so don't wait up for dinner."

"Keys are on the counter."

"Wallets?"

"Spare change for parking-"

"God, I just don't have time! "

The couple wiggled out the doorway. They barely had time to even look at each other this morning. This was a severe contrast to their habitual routine of taking their time and actually figuring out how to wake up. Yoichi was practically breathless as he unlocked his car. He was just about to slide into the driver's seat when a hand grabbed his arm.

His bright green eyes blinked upwards. The prickling sense of anxiousness that accompanied running late suddenly ceased as Kimizuki wore a warm, comforting smile.

"We can't forget our morning goodbye kiss," he said softly.

Yoichi found himself beaming, running his hand up to cup Kimizuki's cheek.

"Then kiss me."

The couple was washed with a sweet wave of patience and ease as their warm lips found each other. They let their kiss linger, their hearts fluttering at the sensation. Any feeling of urgency or pressure weighed on by time was seemingly absent in this moment. Everything felt so calm and relaxed. Yoichi hummed as they pulled apart. There was always time for one of those.

"Have a good day, Yoichi."

* * *

Kimizuki glared bitterly at the teen sitting across the courtyard. His frown was almost impressively deep and his brows were knit together creating a series of deep creases. He wasn't even aware he was scraping his thumb nail against the wooden pencil in his hand, engraving a deep divot in the thing.

He watched critically as that damn kid casually leaned back and eyed up at the person next to him. He couldn't hear him, but Kimizuki could see Lacus's mouth running so much it might as well have grown legs. His hand reached out to touch the smaller boy standing next to him. Said hand rest itself casually on the small of the other's back. Yoichi smiled back at Lacus, seeming to be generally interested in whatever that egotistical inflated air balloon was saying to him.

Kimizuki's eye twitched as Yoichi leaned down so Lacus could begin speaking into his ear. Yoichi's grin grew before being followed by a bubbly laugh that Kimizuki knew all too well. Kimizuki held his breath, his thumb nail scraping his pencil even harder. If he didn't know any better, Kimizuki would have had no problem marching across the courtyard and slamming his fist straight into Lacus's shit faced grin. The sound of his nose cracking as it broke underneath his fist would have been music to his ears. His ears, actually, as of now, were burning bright red.

"Jesus fucking christ, Kimizuki. Why don't you just go murder the goddamn kid while you're at it?"

Kimizuki blinked and turned his head. Yuu was standing with his tray of food, staring down at Kimizuki. The taller boy scoffed and averted his gaze. He heard a small clatter as Yuu placed his lunch onto the picnic table, another small noise sounded as Mika joined them.

"I know about your resting bitch face, man, but that expression was just fringing on sociopathic killer," Yuu continued, "What's gotten into you anyways?"

"That idiotic piece of crap over yonder literally has every single friggin' class with Yoichi except one; yet, here I am stuck with the most opposite schedule I could have asked for. I don't even get to see Yoichi between classes! The only time I get to see him at school is at lunch!" Kimizuki exasperated, "But apparently that's gonna change if he keeps laughing with ass face over there."

Mahogany colored eyes rolled back into his skull.

Mika scoffed, "Okay, there's a difference between jealous and possessive. I think you've jumped into the latter head first."

"No, I haven't! Do you not see how Lacus is always all over him? He's always touching him and talking to him and trying to keep him tethered right to his side. And you should see the way he looks at me-as if he knows something or as if he's hiding something. I mean come on, guys, you know this has been going on for weeks," Kimizuki explained, "And I think it's fucking working!"

Yuu and Mika shifted their attention over into the distance, also taking part in this session of observing. Sure enough, Yoichi was still laughing as Lacus was talking to him. The person in question kept his eyes trained on the smaller brunette, not daring to offer a peek at anyone else. Two other unnamed teens that sat with Lacus weren't even able to pull his attention away. The amount of flirting that radiated off of Lacus was almost dangerous.

Yuu bit his lip, "Okay. Fair. I see your point."

"Yikes. That is pretty bad."

Kimizuki let out a groan and slammed his face into the table.

"I fucking know! And I have no idea what to do about it! Yoichi is too nice to know how to set boundaries with people," the pinkette whined, his voice tapering off to a salty mutter, "And I'm too angry to deal with it other than punching that guy in the face…"

Yuu laughed, slapping his hand against Kimizuki's back.

"If you want, I can hold him for ya!"

Kimizuki turned his head, his cheek pressed against the table as his dark red eyes peeked over the thick rims of his glasses.

"Don't tempt me, Yuu," he warned coldly.

Mika rolled his eyes and began drinking from his soda. He glanced over at Lacus and Yoichi, sighing. Lacus honestly had no boundaries, and because of that, Kimizuki had every right to be as jealous and pissy as he was being. But if he was going to be honest, Kimizuki could only get so much credit because his problem solving skills were absolute shit.

"You could, you know, just talk to Yoichi about it," he offered.

Mika was almost surprised when his companion's expressions were that of confusion and misunderstanding.

"Oh my God-both you and Yuu always just want to punch your problems away."

"And where's the problem in that?" the two boys asked in unison.

"Shut up, Yoichi's coming over."

Kimizuki's head perked as he watched his sweet boyfriend meander his way across the courtyard. He waved at the trio as he met eyes with Kimizuki. Kimizuki smiled for him, opening his arm for Yoichi to settle into. His smile grew as Yoichi did just that.

Kimizuki gratefully pulled him against his side, thumb rubbing his hip.

"Hey, guys!" Yoichi piped up, "How are you? Where's Shinoa and Mitsuba?"

"They're in the band room doing orchestra/band things," Yuu waved his hand dismissively.

Suddenly, Mika stood up, tugging at Yuu's collar, "Hey. We have that project to do. Let's go."

Yuu tried to protest but a particular look from his own boyfriend told him otherwise. He blinked before beginning to stand up, taking the tray, "Ah...you're right. Let's go, then. Later, guys."

Yoichi watched in confusion as the duo made their way across campus. He glimpsed at Kimizuki, whose brows were still scrunched together.

"What was that about?"

"Apparently, they had a project to work on," was the flat reply.

Yoichi hummed, shrugging it off. He quickly snuggled up against Kimizuki's shoulder, a small giggle escaping his lips. That giggle then began to bloom into a full on laugh. Kimizuki raised a suspicious brow.

"What's so funny?"

The smaller was covering his mouth, eyes closed as his shoulders shook.

"You're so funny!"

"What? What do you mean! I haven't done anything!"

The smaller tried to quiet his laughs, muting them with his palm as he shook his head, the light waves in his hair bouncing with him. He began taking deep breaths, his laughter dying down.

"You don't think I didn't see you drilling holes into Lacus's face?" the tiny brunette questioned.

His expression didn't change as Kimizuki's face practically caught fire. He sputtered incredulously, staring down at the shorter of them.

"You mean to tell me you just let him flirt with you to high heavens as I sat here and watched? Yoichi! "

Yoichi spit out another small bit of laughter and wrapped his arms around Kimizuki's torso. He rested his chin on his shoulder and eyes wandered up at him.

"You get so worked up sometimes, and so jealous," Yoichi explained, "I find it kinda cute, despite it being ridiculous. You should know that I love you and am not interested in anyone else. No matter how good they are at flirting. Besides, you always find a way to make sure people know I'm yours."

Yoichi winked. Kimizuki's voice was caught in his throat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yoichi was such a fucking unbelievably sneaky-ass, saucy tease! He stared in absolute disbelief as Yoichi flashed his "innocent" smile.

"Kiss me," Yoichi instructed.

At this point, Kimizuki couldn't give any less shits about PDA. He slammed his lips against Yoichi's and held him tightly. He could not believe… He sure was excited for the weekend, now. Yoichi chuckled against his lips. A few people looked at them, but they couldn't have cared less.

"I refuse to believe Yoichi Saotome is actually real," Yuu mumbled.

Mika and Yuu smirked as they enjoyed the spectacle from the library window.

* * *

The two had been standing silently on the curb of the street for nearly an hour. The rain fell in what felt like sheets at a time, devouring any last dry surface. The puddles were deep and the sky was dark and dreary. The trees bobbed lightly with the weight of the water that dribbled down their leaves. Sad to say, but their umbrella had broken nearly two hours before hand in the same exact storm.

They were wet, cold, hungry and downright miserable.

Kimizuki grumbled, his patience running alarmingly thin as he squinted about his surroundings. Everything was nothing more than a blur of different vague shapes and colors. He had taken off his glasses earlier on, unable to stand the constant pitter patter of raindrops spattering against the lenses. He hated having to clean them off, only for the water to smear across the surface. He blinked multiple times, his long eyelashes catching the raindrops before plopping onto his cheeks.

"Well...it could be worse," he heard a voice from his right.

Kimizuki glanced down to what was supposed to be his significant other, but he could only interpret as a foggy blur of brown and the dark blue jacket he was wearing.

"...You know I admire your optimism, Yoichi. But how on earth could this scenario be any worse?"

"It could be night time and our phones could be dead."

A silence fell on the two again. Yoichi was, of course, right. They stared down the empty road. Only a few cars were passing by at a time. The smaller sighed, his lips becoming blue as the rain began to dampen his insides, too, it felt like. He wondered if the bus was going to come at all. He might have to call Shinoa or Narumi to come pick them up, instead…

"I'm gonna text Narumi. This is getting ridiculous."

Kimizuki nodded. He watched as Yoichi whipped out his phone, his fingers flying against the keyboard before pocketing the device again. They stood in silence for another agonizing fifteen minutes. Yoichi had taken out his phone periodically to check his messages, relieved when he learned Narumi was on his way. A small gust of wind caused the cold to rush down their spines. Yoichi shivered.

"I'm freezing."

"Come here, then."

Yoichi moved to press himself against Kimizuki's figure. They were both soaking wet, so it didn't make a difference. Yoichi was genuinely surprised when he hugged his tall boyfriend. Kimizuki, despite the cold rain that slithered down their bodies, was relatively warm and toasty. Kimizuki moved to take Yoichi's hands with his own, raising them to his neck. Kimizuki shivered at Yoichi's cupped hands against his neck, but adjusted relatively quickly.

Despite the lack of glasses, Kimizuki could see a light blush spraying Yoichi's cheeks. Yoichi's fingers tingled as the warmth from his neck traveled into his hands. Green eyes darted around Kimizuki's face. He appeared so different without his glasses, yet still so handsome. It was strange to not see the thick frames settled on his nose.

"Kimizuki, I-"

"Kiss me."

Yoichi's breath hitched as he found himself rising to his tip toes. Kimizuki had to lean down none the less, and soon their mouths crashed together. A warm sensation pooled in his tummy, and Yoichi was smiling wide as he was pulled closer into the embrace.

Both were more than happy to deepen the kiss, their lips moving in synch and their tongues sliding against each other's. Yoichi locked his fingers together, keeping Kimizuki anchored to his lips. Kimizuki's long arms were wound around Yoichi's small body, holding him just as close. They let out little breaths and little noises here and there, their faces heating up thanks to their blushes. They were utterly lost in each other, warm, happy and-

The couple cried out and flew from each other as the horn honked. They gasped as Narumi' lightly glared at them from the car. He had a solid frown and his eyes were daring them to keep it up. They paused before slowly climbing into the back of the car. Their blushes were still fresh on their neck and cheeks, their gaze focussed on their feet in embarrassment. Narumi didn't quite drive off. He suddenly turned around and scowled.

"Five minutes, guys. Five whole minutes I was watching you. You're both useless."

* * *

Yoichi was huddled in a heap of large blankets, dwarfing him in comparison. He had his knees bundled up against his chest, his chin resting on the hill his knees had created. He tilted his head to the side, eyes staring at the TV screen before him. His expression often changed as a reaction to whatever was happening in the drama. He'd let out a little "Oh" whenever something exciting happened, and sometimes he'd let out a breath of laughter when something funny was thrown into the mix.

Kimizuki wasn't paying attention to the TV show at all, instead transfixed on the person next to him on the sofa. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. They'd been together for nearly a year now, now living together and learning about the world of settling down.

The larger of the two observed Yoichi closely, taking in the details of his soft, curved face. His nose was upturned slightly and his lips were round and rosy. He had wide, green eyes that reminded Kimizuki of a cat. They were curious, expectant and innocent. They always caught the light just right to make them glitter and shine with the luster of newly polished emerald.

Kimizuki loved how his chocolatey, wavy hair framed his sweet face. It always seemed so glossy and soft. It was thick and fluffy, and it bounced with Yoichi's personality. Kimizuki let out a small mumble. His personality… That's something Kimizuki could praise for years on end.

Yoichi was unbelievably sweet. Kimizuki remembers when he first met him through some mutual friends. He was astounded by his the genuineness of his kindness. The first thing Yoichi had said to him was how he adored the shade of pink Kimizuki had colored his hair. He had said it reminded him of a strawberry milkshake. From then on, Kimizuki quickly learned that Yoichi was an embodiment of warmth and happiness, like a cinnamon candle that kept the place filled to the brim with something snug.

He wasn't afraid to share his happiness, to express it, to embrace it. He was considerate, thoughtful, shy, hesitant and honest. It wasn't until they grew closer did Kimizuki learn about Yoichi's looming low self confidence and self esteem. That had broken Kimizuki's heart. How could someone as precious as Yoichi not think highly of himself?

He had described himself as "weak" and "unimportant". He had somehow convinced himself he was no better than a wallflower who just happened to gain the attention of a few very good people. He had even gone as far as saying he wished it had been himself who had perished in the house fire rather than his beloved sister, because at least his outgoing sister could have made some sort of important and relevant impact on the world.

Kimizuki had been shocked. He couldn't believe such a perfect person could have such a wrong image of themselves. In that instant, it had switched something on inside of him. That day, he had made it his mission to prove to Yoichi how good of a person he was. He wanted to treat Yoichi just right, to treasure him and adore him and protect him. He wanted to submit all of his respect and trust to him, to show him just how much the world owed him for being so wonderful.

It had taken many months and many nights of opening the depths of their hearts to each other, but Kimizuki is proud to say he helped Yoichi gain his self confidence. He was so proud of Yoichi…

Kimizuki could feel his lips pulling outwards in a grin. He continued to stare at his boyfriend, content and happy with how the universe decided their lives should be. He was so, so grateful to be able to call Yoichi his. He was so grateful to be called Yoichi's. It baffled him how the universe decided he was good enough for him.

Yoichi turned his head from the TV, looking up at Kimizuki's adoring eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

Kimizuki scooted over, leaning down to rest his forehead against Yoichi's.

"Kiss me?"

Yoichi wasn't sure what had gotten into his boyfriend, but was gracious when he leaned upwards to plant a loving, gentle kiss. Sometimes, though, he decided, he didn't always need an explanation.

* * *

Yoichi's hair stuck to the back of his neck, his lungs were shot as he panted heavily. He braced his hands on Kimizuki's bare chest. Kimizuki's hot breaths puffed out of his mouth like smoke. Their sighs mixed in the air, making the room feel humid and dense.

The pressure that was building up in his body was intense. He could feel every movement Kimizuki gave. He felt driven since he was the one in control, tonight. He moved with passion and meaning as he straddled his lover, loving the scorching white heat that boiled inside of him. He could barely focus his sights on the beautiful man below him as he whispered his name like a mantra. He couldn't help but let a victorious grin peel at his lips when he moved a certain way, causing Kimizuki to bite his lip and arch his back, his hips thrusting upwards as a response.

The erotic noises that dribbled down their chins were hot and abundant. Yoichi grinded his hips against Kimizuki's, biting his lip and rolling his head back as he felt his lover's vice grip tighten. The girth that rattled him was sending him over the edge. He gasped out as they climaxed, hearing his name from below being called out wantonly. Kimizuki's voice was muffled, though, as Yoichi's peak eroded his senses into overload. Yoichi's toes curled. Blood rushed from his head.

He breathed, or at least tried to, as he rode out his pleasure. The ringing in his ears slowly faded, and his sight was finally focussing back to normal. He bit his lip and slid off, collapsing on the chest he had just been propping himself above. Kimizuki blinked, still falling down from his own high. Their hearts thumped against their ribcages harshly.

Kimizuki began lazily peppering Yoichi's jaw in kisses, deliberately avoiding his mouth. He mumbled as he reached around to hug Yoichi close.

"Kiss me~," Yoichi cooed.

Kimizuki ran his fingers through his hair as their lips smashed together for the hundredth time that night. Their lips were already swollen, and their bodies were already aching, bruises and marks beginning to appear in multiple places, and they could have probably used a shower. But, they didn't care, that could wait until later.

* * *

"Hey...thanks for paying for dinner," Kimizuki slipped his hand around Yoichi's smaller one.

"My pleasure, Kimizuki-kun!"

Yoichi was practically glowing.

"I'll pay next time, I promise, okay?"

The pink haired teen waved his wallet, a small smile taking over his expression.

"What! No! Don't worry about next time, Kimizuki-kun. I'll pay for my portion next time we go out. It's no big deal."

"But it is! You haven't let me pay for hardly any of our meals when we go out… And I don't want to keep that pressure on you," the other replied.

The two walked down the long mall street, watching a variety of people pass by. It was evening, and the decorative lights flickered on, giving the outside mall a welcoming glow. Lights were strung from street lamp to street lamp, creating a glittery web.

"You know I can afford it," he continued, "And I don't want you spending all of your money on our dates… Plus I'd love to cover dinner again."

Yoichi thought for a second, keeping his eyes forward. He turned and switched his gaze up at his date.

"Well if it means that much to you, then you can pay next time."

Kimizuki breathed easy, squeezing his hand. They continued to walk forward. To where? They didn't know exactly, but it didn't matter, they had the whole evening available to them. They swung their arms slightly, a gushing feeling exploding in both of their hearts. They loved spending time together. It was always so enjoyable.

They'd been dating for about two and a half months, Kimizuki estimated, and things were going exceptionally swell. When he asked Yoichi out, offering him a small caramel apple with a big red bow, he wouldn't have ever imagined he would end up becoming so emotionally invested in another person. If anything, he was sure it was just a huge wave of adoration and admiration, and perhaps they'd last a while, and then their feelings would taper off.

But he was pleasantly surprised to learn their relationship only grew and blossomed. They had already had quite a few personal conversations, in which Kimizuki laid out his deepest darkest thoughts out the table. Yoichi, in turn, had carefully scooped up his trust and cradled it, treasuring it and loving it.

He wondered if this is what love was.

"Kimizuki-kun?"

He snapped out of his daze, glancing downwards to his left. Had Yoichi been calling him a few times.

"Sorry...I spaced out, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing, really. You just seemed kind of out of it."

"Oh. Sorry…just was thinking about some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Just...how we're coming along and...how I'm really happy about us, and that-" he cut himself off, a realization slapping him in the square in the face. He stopped walking.

Yoichi turned.

"Kimizuki-kun?"

From pensive to stoic, the pink-haired boy's expression melted into one of fondness and appreciation. A bit alarmed, Yoichi waited for a response as their eyes locked together.

"That isn't my name, you know," Kimizuki mentioned.

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's my last name. You know that."

"W-well sure, but...it's what I call you. It's what everyone calls you."

"I don't want you to call me that, anymore, then," Kimizuki confessed, "From now on, you can use my given name."

Yoichi's eyes widened. He wasn't sure whether to feel shocked, honored or happy. Calling Kimizuki by his given name was reserved for the closest people in his life, which basically only included his family; and even that was only a select number of people… His teachers called him Kimizuki, classmates called him Kimizuki, their closest friends called him Kimizuki-hell, he introduced himself as Kimizuki.

"Are you sure? You only let certain people call you by your given name…is it really okay for me to call you that, too?"

"Of course. It's easy to let you be one of those certain people," he instantly quipped.

A look of utter delight painted Yoichi's face.

"Shiho…"

He tested the name out. It felt bizarre on his tongue, yet flavorful and correct. Kimizuki's heart skipped a beat. It tickled him to hear his given name said with such gracefulness. He felt as though no one else should have the right to say his name but Yoichi.

"Shiho!"

They both began laughing as they wound their arms around each other. They were both radiant and a new found feeling of overwhelming joyous elation splashed over them. Kimizuki couldn't have imagined nor prepared himself for this swelling feeling.

Yoichi was in a similar boat, elated with the fact he had just gained the elite privilege of calling this notoriously reserved man by his first name. It was a seemingly silly thing to be celebrating, but somehow it acted as quite the milestone in their relationship.

"Kiss me, Shiho," Yoichi requested.

Yoichi was hoisted into the air before his head was brought down into a marvelous and lovely kiss.

* * *

It had been an agonizing three weeks preparing for finals. Kimizuki had been absolutely swamped with study guides, reading material, essay prompts and questions too hard for his pink head to handle. He groaned angrily, slamming his head against his keyboard. He quickly sat up and cursed at the random e;ioasld fja that appeared on his paper. He control+z'd that shit.

His stomach growled angrily, twisting in a dull ache, but the overwhelming amount of papers and pens that littered his desk were luring him more than his stomach. He could take fifteen minutes to get up and make some processed microwavable food...but that's also fifteen minutes he could be spending finishing his paper, fifteen minutes he could be using trying to answer his psychology question, fifteen minutes he could be spent sleeping.

He cursed again.

"I brought you some mac n cheese," a sweet, melodic voice announced.

Kimizuki looked up at the ceiling, slapping his hands together,"So there is a god after all…"

He snatched up the bowl of pasta as Yoichi placed it down on his desk, scooping a spoonful into his greedy mouth. Yoichi began to rub his shoulders, pushing his thumbs into the tight knots that had formed right at the base of his neck.

"You've been doing homework for six hours straight," Yoichi sighed, "Take a break. You'll survive if you take a break. YOu won't survive, however, if you don't."

Kimizuki sighed, a busy battle of debating flaring up in his brain. He submitted. He sighed and swerved around, pulling Yoichi into his lap. Yoichi was actually too good to be human.

"Kiss me, you fucking nerd," Kimizuki demanded.

Yoichi leaned in and pecked a sweet, quick kiss to his lips. Kimizuki sat a bit bewildered, his lips still puckered. A disappointed pout clouded Kimizuki's expression.

"That's it?"

"For now."

"You're terrible."

"And you're going to actually eat some food. You're not eating if you're making out with me."

A growl interrupted them again. Kimizuki scooped up another spoonful of macaroni and cheese.

"You-ahtually tehhible," he muffled with a full mouth.

* * *

"ou two haven't even had your first kiss yet? "

The words rang in his ears, echoing in his mind. The boy whined, burying his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this. He sucked at this. Who gave him permission to date people anyways?

"Shinoa, It's not my fault -" he tried to protest.

"Of course it is! You two have gone on three dates, and yet you still haven't even kissed the man. God you're awful at this, Yoichi.

"How am I supposed to know when to kiss him! After the date? During the date? Before the date?"

"Whenever it feels right, you stupid, innocent virgin-child."

Yoichi whined again, "I don't know when that is! I don't even know if he wants to kiss me, Shinoa!"

Shinoa rolled her eyes, huffing under her breath, "And I thought Yuu was bad."

"Look, Kimizuki is no stranger to these dating things. And to help your cause, I'm going to tell you a secret. Kimizuki has told me he's wanted to kiss you since the moment he first laid eyes on you. He said you were one of the most attractive human beings he'd ever seen. The only reason he didn't hit on you earlier on was because he wasn't sure if you swung that way," Shinoa related.

Yoichi gasped and his cheeks were stained red.

"He's wanted to kiss me all this time?" he asked tentatively.

"Oh my God-Yoichi you helpless-Yes! He's been attracted to you like a dog attracted to a bone. Either you're too innocent to even be dating people or you're just dense. For your sake I suspect the first of the two."

Shinoa sighed and twirled some of her pastel purple hair around her finger. Her hazel eyes stared at the helpless child before her.

"You have a date with him tonight, right?"

Yoichi nodded, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves.

"Then kiss him tonight. He'll be ecstatic."

"O-Only if he wants to!"

"He wants to, Yoichi. You just haven't let him, yet."

The date was going splendid. They had gone ice skating in downtown, where a public rink was set up during the winter months. Kimizuki had already owned skates previously from playing hockey, so Yoichi was the one to rent a pair, which Kimizuki insisted on paying for. As they laced up, the two laughed at the size difference in their feet. Yoichi's foot must have been nearly two sizes smaller than Kimizuki's.

Yoichi said he hadn't been skating since in middle school, so he was quite rusty. He clung to Kimizuki's arm as they began to glide across the ice. It took quite a few minutes, but eventually he was able to stand on his own, both of them skating easily hand in hand. Their conversations were filled with countless interesting topics.

Eventually, they ended up back on the subject of skating.

"I can easily teach you how to skate backwards," Kimizuki offered.

He suddenly swung them around so that Yoichi's back was facing the direction they were facing. The smaller yelped and squeezed Kimizuki's arms with his hands, knees immediately locking and his head turned behind him.

"Relax, I've got you. Just get used to how it feels skating backwards," the more experienced one instructed.

"This feels really weird…"

Kimizuki helped push Yoichi along, Yoichi slowly trying to normalize the strange motion of skating backwards. As Kimizuki guided him, his knees began to relax. He suddenly straightened his posture as they went a tad bit faster.

"Nice! Now, you just reverse the motion of going forward. Instead of propelling yourself forward, you'll go backwards."

Yoichi nodded hesitantly, looking down at his feet. He carefully placed one skate in front of the other, pushing himself back, feeling the motion pulse him backwards. He held his breath as he experimented with his foot placement. Kimizuki watched him fondly, smiling at his little struggling boyfriend. Yoichi was murmuring as he awkwardly placed one foot in front of the other and pushing backwards. His hold on Kimizuki only eased up slightly.

"Look at you go, almost as good as Mirai was when she was seven," Kimizuki teased.

Yoichi flushed.

"Be quiet! I'd like to see you try and do hip hop dancing for our next date!" he retorted, exasperating an embarrassed huff.

Kimizuki couldn't argue with that.

Yoichi attempted to maintain his constant speed and fluidity. He awkwardly and hesitantly began to separate himself from his boyfriend.

"I can let go…"

He slowly pushed away from Kimizuki, still shuffling a bit as he managed backwards, arms outstretched to balance. He began laughing. He was doing it! Kimizuki was impressed, watching Yoichi getting the hang of it. He beamed at Kimizuki before switching back to look behind him. He sped up, easily making the smooth transition of turning.

Just as he was about to complete the curve of the rink, his foot was a bit too close to the other, his right blade catching on his left blade. He wheezed as he began to plummet forward. The taller quickly leaned forward and grabbed onto him. He pulled him close, helping him stand up a bit straighter, allowing the smaller to slump all of his weight onto him. They still continued to drift across the smooth ice. Yoichi stared up at Kimizuki who gaze downwards at him.

"I did it...for a little bit," he hummed a bit proudly.

"I saw."

Yoichi readjusted his arms, allowing them to hook around Kimizuki's long torso. Kimizuki bent down slightly, their faces growing closer. Yoichi's heart was racing as fast as a hummingbird's, his throat becoming dry as he felt Kimizuki hold him with even more solidity. He quickly learned how incredible it felt to be in Kimizuki's arms. He leaned in a bit closer, his hesitance still holding him back, though.

Kimizuki's breath blew lightly against Yoichi's face as their lips just barely brushed together,

"It's okay, Yoichi. You can kiss me."

Yoichi swallowed, slowly leaning up to allow Kimizuki to plant the most comforting kiss he'd ever received. It felt like the world was spinning around them, and an incredible sense of familiarity and safety weaved around him like a cocoon. Kimizuki's lips tasted like the chocolate and peppermint mocha he had before they came here. Yoichi was completely overwhelmed and consumed by Kimizuki's presence, that he mentally slapped himself for not kissing this boy earlier.

A shiver shot down his spine as he felt a warm hand cup his cheek, caressing his thumb against the edge of his mouth. After a second longer, they pulled apart. Yoichi's lips tingled, the sensation still lingering. The emotional surge of an incredible first kiss still rippled through both of the teen's systems.

Yoichi tugged at the frays on Kimizuki's plaid scarf, blushing as he hid half of his face in his own.

"Kiss me, again?"

Kimizuki was elated to oblige.

* * *

 **I really just wanted the two to have lots and lots of kisses. So here we are.**

 **This is the longest fanfiction I think I've ever wrote?**


End file.
